Vous oublier
by Nanola Meylhann
Summary: Stiles doit partir, loin, même si s'éloigner de Beacon Hills revient à quitter la meute de son meilleur ami et les oublier
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : rien à moi, tout à Jeff Davis, moi je me contente de faire joujou avec les persos, en bien ou en mal, les pauvres.

 **Bêta** : Azanielle, que je remercie. D'ailleurs, s'il reste des fautes... c'est ma faute

 **Note** : c'est ma première fiction TW et je flippe un peu. Après avoir lu plusieurs fanfic, je me suis lancée et je dois dire que le sujet est peut-être du vu et du revu mais j'espère qu'il vaudra quand même ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil.

Cet OS se passe entre la saison 4 et la saison 5 et j'ai pris quelques libertés, minimes mais quand même.

* * *

Vous oublier

Mieczyslaw – Stiles, ainsi qu'il préférait cent fois se faire appeler – Stilinski regardait la meute de son meilleur ami Scott McCall et se sentit étrangement extérieur à elle, comme s'il n'en faisait pas partie, comme s'il n'en faisait plus partie.

Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Stiles ne le savait pas vraiment. Ça s'était fait avec lenteur sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Les premiers mois, tout avait été parfait avec la découverte des nouveaux pouvoirs de Scott, ses capacités, les nombreux problèmes que le côté lycanthrope avait occasionnés... Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné et pris dans le tourbillon, Stiles s'était laissé porter, faisant ce pourquoi il était doué, à savoir les recherches et l'élaboration des plans.

Ensuite... ensuite, après le Nogitsune, le jeune homme s'était peu à peu perdu. Il remplissait sa part mais le surnaturel n'était plus aussi attirant qu'avant, il en devenait même très, trop effrayant. Non, Stiles n'était pas un trouillard, il en avait assez fourni la preuve entre un loup-garou un peu trop violent avec lui, un autre loup-garou – et accessoirement son meilleur ami – qui attirait tout ce qui était surnaturel avec perte et fracas mais qui s'en sortait avec presque aucune égratignure à chaque fois, une banshee dont il était amoureux depuis qu'il avait dix ans, une kitsune qui s'amusait avec les éclairs, un jeune loup récemment transformé au caractère de cochon, une coyote sauvage, des chasseurs et d'autres encore qu'il devait probablement oublier... Pas un trouillard du tout. C'était simplement qu'il avait causé la perte de beaucoup de personnes notamment Allison Argent. Il n'était pas entièrement responsable de sa mort mais se sentait coupable, tout comme celle d'Aidan.

Trop de morts, trop de surnaturel, trop ! Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il avait assez donné et puis il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Mason Hewitt était tout destiné à prendre sa place, tout comme la belle Lydia Martin, banshee de son état et élève la plus talentueuse de leur année. Oui, la relève était assurée. Scott n'avait plus besoin de lui, Stiles pouvait se retirer.

0o0

– P'pa ?

Le ton neutre et le calme de son fils alertèrent le shérif qui se demanda ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. Ces derniers temps, tout avait été relativement calme si on omettait les tueurs à gage qui voulaient éradiquer les créatures surnaturelles, et l'homme de loi redoutait une nouvelle horreur comme celle qu'il avait vécue avec le Nogitsune.

– Toi, ça ne va pas, devina-t-il.

Son fils avait l'habitude de parler, de bouger, de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il soit actif. C'était dans sa nature d'hyperactif, même sous traitement. Qu'il soit calme était inquiétant, voire alarmant.

– Eh ben, j'me disais que... qu'il me reste quoi... un an de lycée et ensuite... ensuite c'est la fac et alors...

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive fiston ?

– Je veux changer de lycée, p'pa. Je veux pas rester dans ce bahut, avoua Stiles en levant les yeux vers son père.

– Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Scott ? Avec la meute ?

– Non, rien, sauf que... les choses ont changé, c'est plus pareil, tu comprends ? Je crois que, qu'il est temps de tourner la page, enfin, pour moi. Je suis humain, le seul humain... non, y a Mason et Argent, mais j'ai juste l'impression, tu sais, d'être un peu le boulet qui sert que quand y a des problèmes. Sauf que je veux pas être un boulet alors je crois que je dois m'éloigner un peu de la meute, vivre ma vie. Parce que j'ai failli crever avec le Nogitsune et j'ai pas envie de mourir, tu comprends ? Tout ça, les trucs surnaturels, les sacrifices, j'ai trop donné et j'ai rien en retour à part des trucs morbides qui peuvent tuer. Ok, sauver des gens, c'est cool mais j'en ai ma claque en fait de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, d'être à la traîne, le mec qui sert à rien.

– Stiles, l'appela son père pour l'interrompre, parti qu'il était dans son monologue et dans la création d'une tranchée dans la cuisine.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté sa chaise pour commencer à marcher de long en large.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que tu aimais cette nouvelle vie, que les trucs surnaturels, c'était...

– Ouais beh non finalement. Putain papa, j'ai tué des gens ! s'emporta Stile. Ok, c'était pas vraiment moi mais le Nogitsune, mais ils sont morts en partie à cause de moi ! Allison, Aidan... J'ai failli tuer le coach, j'ai fait exploser une bombe ! T'as failli mourir, tout comme la mère de Scott ! Au début, ouais, c'était cool, sauf que maintenant, ça l'est plus trop. Depuis que t'es au courant du truc, je m'inquiète vachement pour toi. T'as failli mourir quoi !

Oui, il se répétait parce que c'était vrai, son père avait frôlé la mort plus d'une fois depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé.

– C'est mon travail, Stiles. Ce sont les risques du métier.

– Ton métier, c'est de traquer et d'arrêter des humains, pas des créatures surnaturelles ! Et moi, moi... moi...

Il s'arrêta, se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait mis un peu trop souvent la vie de son père en danger. Rien qu'en se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait pas, en fouinant partout à la recherche de sensations fortes, de cadavres, en posant des questions sur les enquêtes en cours... Combien de fois avait-il risqué sa vie inutilement ? Simplement parce qu'il était incapable de rester en place, que son hyperactivité ne lui laissait aucun répit et que le shérif faisait un travail qui le passionnait ? Beaucoup trop en si peu de temps. Avant, ça n'avait rien de bien méchant d'aller jeter des coups d'œil sur les scènes de crime, de se mêler des enquêtes, de faire ses propres investigations. Maintenant, si, c'était plus dangereux, voire mortel.

– Tu veux partir ? Changer de lycée ? Prendre le risque de devoir repartir de zéro dans une autre ville ?

Stiles prit quelques secondes pour assimiler chaque mot prononcé puis il hocha la tête. Il était peut-être affreusement égoïste de s'éloigner de son père, de s'éloigner des ennuis mais s'il avait un instinct de survie assez peu développé en fin de compte, il lui en restait juste assez pour savoir quand il devait tout arrêter avant de mourir.

– Très bien. La rentrée n'est que dans un mois et demi, j'ai le temps de t'inscrire dans un nouveau lycée, de demander une mutation et de nous trouver un appartement.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé de savoir que son père était derrière lui.

– Merci p'pa... attends, quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

– Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester ici, tout seul comme un idiot pendant que mon fils court partout loin de moi ?

– Mais... et ton poste de shérif ?

– J'ai quelques semaines de vacances que je peux prendre et puis si jamais ça n'est pas suffisant, je peux toujours...

– Non, c'est... je peux pas te pousser à faire ça, p'pa, ce poste c'est toute ta vie et puis si jamais tu t'ennuies, tu vas m'en vouloir et moi je veux pas être responsable de...

– Stiles, tais-toi pour l'amour de Dieu ! Quand tu seras père, tu comprendras que faire des sacrifices pour son enfant, ce n'est pas difficile. Oui, c'est vrai, j'aime mon poste. Je t'aime aussi, fils et c'est parce que je t'aime que je suis capable de changer de vie ! Ton bonheur passe avant le mien, c'est ainsi ! Si tu veux changer d'école parce que tu juges que ta sécurité est plus importante que le reste, alors tu changeras d'école, même si pour ça, on doit traverser la moitié de l'État ou du pays.

Pour la première fois en près de dix-huit ans, Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, trop surpris qu'il était pour parler. Le shérif se demanda un moment s'il ne l'avait pas cassé, juste avant que son fils ne fonde en larmes, la tête enterrée entre ses bras. Mal à l'aise, il lui tapota l'épaule.

Stiles et lui n'avaient jamais été vraiment tactiles l'un envers l'autre, surtout depuis la mort de Claudia quelques années plus tôt. Ils faisaient en sorte d'être proches, de se faire mutuellement confiance, de veiller l'un sur l'autre sans se toucher plus que nécessaire. Parfois ils s'étreignaient mais ces fois-là étaient rares. C'était comme s'ils refusaient le moindre contact, qu'ils le fuyaient.

– On va s'en sortir, fils, on va s'en sortir.

– Merci p'pa, renifla Stiles. T'es le meilleur.

– Je sais. Bon, tu voudrais partir où ?

0o0

Le père et le fils finirent de déballer les derniers cartons dans leur nouvel appartement du centre-ville de Washington. Stiles avait été admis dans une bonne école et l'ancien shérif avait pu trouver une place comme officier de police dans l'un des postes de la capitale. Pour l'heure, tout allait bien et aucun des deux n'avait à regretter ses choix.

Stiles n'avait rien dit à la meute, préférant s'en détourner, s'en éloigner. En un mois et demi, Scott avait cherché à réunir son groupe trois fois à peine et son ami avait esquivé chacune des invitations, prétextant des excuses diverses et variées. Il s'en voulait de leur tourner le dos, toutefois s'il mourait, il ne pouvait revenir à la vie comme les loups garou, s'il était blessé, il mettait du temps pour guérir, alors il préférait rester en retrait, s'éloigner. C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

La rentrée scolaire était prévue pour la semaine suivante et l'ancien shérif recommençait à travailler dès le lendemain. Il avait pris quelques jours de vacances pour préparer le déménagement. De ses anciens collègues, beaucoup pensaient qu'il était en congés et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre, seuls certains mis dans la confidence étaient au courant mais avaient pour ordre de se taire. Tout s'était fait dans le plus grand secret pour éviter les questions et qu'on les empêche de partir.

– Fils, ça va aller ? s'enquit le lieutenant du poste cinq de la police de Washington en voyant Stiles déposer avec tendresse le cadre de sa mère sur le buffet dans le salon.

– Ouais, ça va.

– Tu as pris la bonne décision, assura son père.

– Je sais. C'est juste que c'est bizarre finalement. Beacon Hills, c'est là où j'ai grandi, là où j'ai tous mes souvenirs. Je croyais que quand je partirai, ce serait pour aller à la fac. Mais je vais m'y faire, je vais m'adapter. C'est que pour un an en fait. Après, beh, j'irai en fac et tu pourras reprendre ton poste à Beacon Hills si tu veux. J'irai pas avec Scott, j'irai à celle d'ici, elle est pas mal aussi et puis...

– Stiles, soupira l'homme avant de poser sa large main sur l'épaule osseuse de son enfant unique. D'accord, tu as décidé de t'éloigner de la meute mais ne les oublie pas.

– Je ne compte pas les oublier, p'pa, juste faire ma vie.

– Pour l'instant, ils ne savent pas que tu n'es plus là-bas, mais le jour où ils te retrouveront, tu vas faire quoi ?

– Rien... leur dire la vérité... la cacher... j'en sais rien, soupira Stiles. Je verrai sur le coup. Je veux pas les oublier, t'sais. Scott reste mon meilleur ami, c'est juste que... je fais pas partie de sa meute, plus maintenant.

– C'est ton choix. Quant à Scott, s'il t'aime autant que ça, alors je pense qu'il comprendra pourquoi tu es parti... si tu lui expliques. Quant à moi, je ne vais pas profiter du fait que tu sois à l'université pour retourner à Beacon Hills. Moi aussi j'ai fait mes choix, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Je ne vais pas me débarrasser de toi, je pensais que nous en avions parlé. Allez, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir, finis de défaire tes cartons, ensuite on ira visiter la ville et je t'emmène manger au restaurant.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage parsemé de grains de beauté de Stiles. Toute à sa joie, il manqua de peu d'envoyer le cadre de sa mère par terre par de trop grands moulinets de bras. Pour éviter tout débordement et se canaliser un peu, il fonça dans sa chambre et s'arrêta net devant la pile de cartons déjà ouverts qui attendaient d'être vidés.

– Et merde, râla-t-il alors que son corps désirait ardemment faire autre chose comme aller marcher, courir ou même manger.

Résigné, Stiles entreprit de vider les boîtes et de ranger ses affaires. Sa chambre était nettement plus petite que celle de son ancienne maison mais elle avait plus de rangements. Deux heures plus tard, après avoir bourré son placard, il regarda maintenant la pièce et sourit.

– Tu as fini ? fit son père en entrant à son tour.

– Ouais. On va manger ? J'ai les crocs.

Sans attendre une réponse, Stiles récupéra une veste et courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la porte. Il était en train de se battre avec les manches, trépignant sur place, quand son paternel apparut enfin.

Washington était une grande ville. Une très grande ville. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de quitter Beacon Hills sauf pour aller sauver un loup-garou grognon du nom de Derek Hale au Mexique, aussi n'avait-il pas pu voir les gratte-ciel, les rues larges, la population qui se pressait sur les trottoirs, la pollution, les klaxons, les voix... Pour certaines personnes, cette ville pour être leur pire cauchemar. Stiles avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Ici, tout le monde semblait pressé et pour un hyperactif sans cesse en mouvement, il renaissait.

Il allait peut-être se faire à sa nouvelle vie plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

0o0

La jeep de Stiles qu'il avait absolument tenue à emmener se gara sur le parking de son nouveau lycée. Hormis le fait que le bâtiment était en pleine ville, rien ne le distinguait vraiment de Beacon Hills High School. Comme si tous les lycées des USA étaient bâtis sur les mêmes plans.

Le jeune homme claqua la portière de sa jeep, ajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et entreprit de s'avancer vers les portes transparentes du bâtiment principal avec d'autres étudiants. Il faillit s'étaler de tous ses longs deux ou trois fois, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Si lui ni faisait plus vraiment attention, il ne put rater quelques rires moqueurs venant de ceux qui l'avaient vu.

– Mr Stilinski ? l'appela un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, son regard sombre mais chaud braqué sur lui alors qu'il passait les portes.

Il devait s'agir d'un membre du corps professoral chargé de faire le tour de l'établissement aux petits nouveaux comme lui. À peine perturbé ni même inquiet d'être déjà reconnu au milieu de cette foule, Stiles hocha la tête.

– Yep, c'est moi.

– Vous voulez bien venir avec moi pour des questions subsidiaires concernant votre inscription ?

– Ouais.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'au bureau du proviseur dans un silence relatif. Stiles étant Stiles, il ne pouvait guère se taire bien longtemps, même en dormant.

– C'est vachement grand ici, plus que mon ancien bahut, mais bon, mon lycée était un peu paumé alors c'est normal qu'il soit plus petit. Et en tout cas, il a l'air super récent, enfin refait à neuf.

– Ne soyez pas nerveux, Mr Stilinski, le rassura son voisin avec un sourire.

– Je suis pas nerveux. Ça fait toujours ça quand on me connaît pas. Je parle beaucoup, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je parle tout le temps, même quand il faudrait pas, surtout quand il faudrait pas en fait. C'est comme ça.

Il se cogna dans le montant d'une porte alors que celle-ci était grande ouverte, grimaça légèrement et se massa rapidement l'épaule avant de suivre son guide.

– Nous y sommes, fit ce dernier en désignant la porte sur laquelle était inscrit « bureau du proviseur ». Mr Coolberg va vous recevoir, attendez ici.

Il frappa et entra. Stiles s'assit sur l'une des chaises, à côté d'un jeune homme en gilet de cuir et bottes à clous.

– Sympa tes fringues, commenta Stiles.

L'autre lui répondit d'une grimace écœurée. À peine perturbé, le nouvel étudiant regarda autour de lui tout en bougeant les jambes selon un rythme connu de lui seul.

– Tu vas arrêter de bouger ? râla son voisin. Tu me déranges.

– Désolé, s'exclama Stiles pas désolé pour deux sous.

Un grondement lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Il tourna vivement la tête pour voir deux iris flasher et devenir d'un beau jaune orangé. Au moment où il allait demander de quelle espèce garou l'individu appartenait, une femme d'allure sévère passa la tête par la porte entrouverte et toisa les deux garçons.

– Mr White, un peu de tenue je vous prie. Mr... Stilinski ? Mr Coolberg va vous recevoir.

Stiles bondit sur ses pieds, faillit finir la tête la première sur le sol en trébuchant mais se rattrapa et rentra dans le bureau. La secrétaire lui indiqua la seconde porte ouverte.

– Mr Stilinski, l'appela le proviseur, un homme à la voix agréablement grave.

Stiles le trouva beau avec sa couleur de peau du plus bel ébène, ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres pleines. Très beau.

– Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors, j'ai lu votre dossier scolaire. Vos notes sont excellentes, vous avez fait partie d'une équipe de Lacrosse, des absences répétées à partir de votre deuxième année, un comportement insolent vis à vis du corps enseignant...

Stiles se dandina sur sa chaise, légèrement mal à l'aise devant la lecture de son dossier. Il savait tout cela mais craignait maintenant que cela le poursuive durant cette année.

– Vous avez conscience que nous sommes moins tolérants que votre ancien lycée et que nous attendons de vous un comportement exemplaire.

– Ouais, bien entendu.

Un sourcil se leva et Stiles grimaça. Le proviseur avait-il lu également la mention TDAH dans le dossier ? Certes, cela ne résolvait pas tout mais cela expliquait pas mal de choses. Ce fut à cet instant, pris dans le tourbillon du stress relatif de la rentrée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments. La journée allait être très longue.

– Fais chier, murmura-t-il, soudainement avachi sur sa chaise.

– Plaît-il ?

– Non, rien, c'est juste que... Désolé.

Il farfouilla dans sa tignasse brune, ébouriffant encore un peu plus ses cheveux et soupira. Quelques minutes et des recommandations plus tard – assorties de menaces de retenues dès le premier jour – Stiles put enfin sortir pour rejoindre son premier cours.

0o0

Le jeune homme soupira devant les différents clubs. Il devait s'inscrire à l'un d'eux et ne savait pas lequel choisir. Ici, le sport populaire était le football et autant dire que Stiles n'avait aucune intention d'intégrer l'équipe. Que ferait un gringalet au milieu des autres joueurs ? Déjà qu'au Lacrosse, il était certainement le plus chétif et surtout il était celui qui restait sur le banc de touche.

Opter pour une activité qui le contraindrait à rester assis, c'était hors de question, il devait bouger. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était là. Il avait réussi à se fondre dans la masse plus ou moins bien, n'avait pas d'amis ni même d'ennemis, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde puisqu'il ne se voyait pas forger une amitié de quelques mois, amitié qui finirait par s'évaporer après l'obtention de leur diplôme. Et puis, hormis Scott, personne n'avait vraiment réussi à le suivre à cause de son hyperactivité. Les autres s'épuisaient vite puis se lassaient de son esprit qui tournait à mille à l'heure, de son corps sans cesse en mouvement. Il n'y avait que la nuit qu'il parvenait à rester immobile pendant plus de cinq minutes, ou alors quand il était paralysée par du venin de kanima.

Alors qu'il allait faire son choix pour le club d'athlétisme, une violente bourrade l'envoya contre le mur couvert d'affiches.

– Je sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu fous dans ce bahut mais t'es sur mon territoire ici, grogna une voix masculine tout contre son oreille.

Stiles sentit des griffes pointues pénétrer le tissu de sa chemise et de son tee-shirt. Ce n'étaient pas des ongles humains, il en avait trop vu pour comprendre qu'il avait affaire à un garou. White peut-être, ce qui tendrait à prouver ce qu'il avait vu la semaine précédente près du bureau du proviseur.

– Hé, je demande qu'à te foutre la paix, répliqua Stiles, mais bousille pas ma chemise, c'est ma préférée, tu veux bien ?

Un grondement lui répondit et l'emprise sur ses vêtements s'intensifia, le faisant grimacer franchement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un traitement pareil. Pourtant rien n'aurait dû les pousser à s'en prendre à lui. De toute façon, ça ne le changeait pas vraiment de son ancienne meute. Derek passait lui aussi son temps à le plaquer contre les murs pour lui faire peur, ce qui marchait, juste avec son regard. Il fallait dire que les yeux du loup de naissance étaient très expressifs.

– Fais gaffe, à enfoncer tes griffes trop profondément, tu risques de me transformer et c'est pas trop prévu.

Son agresseur le retourna vivement, à la fois surpris et en colère. Ce n'était pas White, c'était un garçon qui lui ressemblait vaguement. Ses yeux luisaient du même jaune que les bêtas. Des garous. Et peut-être même récemment transformés puisqu'ils ne contrôlaient pas leurs pulsions violentes.

– Mac ! Lâche-le, ordonna une fille en s'approchant d'eux.

Stiles l'avait déjà vue, elle était avec lui en Maths. Harriet. Elle empoigna le bras du garou et l'entraîna à sa suite. Une alpha peut-être. Une chose était certaine, même loin de Beacon Hills, Stiles attirait le surnaturel, voilà qu'il venait d'être pris à partie par un bêta déterminé à en découdre avec lui.

Il ajusta sa chemise, vérifia les dégâts et récupéra son sac que l'autre avait jeté par terre sans ménagement. Une chance que les cours soient terminés, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et s'atteler à ses devoirs.

Pour un peu, la vie palpitante à Beacon Hills lui manquait. Et puis il se rappela qu'il voulait mener une existence normale, sans surnaturel, sans risquer sa peau à chaque fois qu'il allait dans la forêt. Et dire que toute cette histoire avait commencé à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait voulu trouver un cadavre dans la réserve...

Il secoua la tête et prit la direction de sa jeep. Mais alors qu'il allait grimper à son bord, Harriet bloqua la portière de sa main.

– Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il en fixant le reflet de la jeune femme. Tu vas me tuer ? Me menacer pour que je me taise ? T'inquiète, je me fiche de savoir ce que vous êtes, toi et tes potes. Mais évitez de m'attaquer sans raison, ça m'éviterait de crever d'une crise cardiaque.

– Tu t'en fiches ?

– Complètement.

– Tu n'as même pas peur ?

– De savoir qu'il y a dans ce bahut des garous ? répliqua Stiles. Surpris mais sans plus. Bon, je peux y aller ? Ou je dois endurer mille tourments ? Parce que là, j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent et plein de trucs à faire.

Harriet retira sa main, troublée. Stiles en profita pour se glisser derrière le volant et claquer la portière. Il démarra et quitta le parking sous le regard clair de sa camarade de maths. Une fois chez lui, à l'abri dans sa chambre, il jeta son sac par terre et s'installa à son bureau. Son esprit fourmillait à toute allure, passant d'une idée à une autre sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il avait envie de se renseigner sur la meute de garous présents à Washington, d'oublier cette affaire, de voir sur les réseaux sociaux ce que devenaient ses amis, faire ses devoirs et fouiner du côté de son père pour étudier les dossiers en cours, le tout en même temps.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour contraindre son esprit à se concentrer sur une seule chose. Mission impossible, il en était rigoureusement incapable. Pourtant, il parvint à mettre de côté les garous pour faire ses devoirs. Ceux-ci furent rapidement expédiés et, afin de s'empêcher de faire autre chose, il fila dans la cuisine pour commencer la préparation du dîner, ce qui l'accapara entièrement jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre.

– 'lut p'pa, fit-il enjoué.

– « Je rentre un peu plus tard que prévu. »

– 'kay. Je dois t'attendre pour le dîner ?

– « Non, tu me gardes un truc de côté ? »

– Pas de soucis. À plus.

Il raccrocha et continua sa préparation, à peine inquiet. Il mangerait seul ce soir.

Quand l'interphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard, il manqua avoir une attaque cardiaque et jura tandis que le couteau entailla son doigt. Personne n'était censé venir, ils n'avaient pas d'amis à Washington, hormis les collègues de son père et encore. Sa plaie entourée de papier absorbant, il courut répondre.

– C'est... Harriet, du cours de maths.

Stiles ferma les yeux alors qu'il vitupérait mentalement contre les déités qui faisaient de son karma quelque chose de pourri.

– Septième étage, appartement sept B.

Pendant que Harriet montait, Stiles s'occupa de son doigt, toute bonne humeur envolée. La jeune fille toqua à la porte et entra, accompagnée de ses deux bêtas, White et celui qui avait attaqué l'étudiant parfaitement humain.

– Je te dérange ?

– Non. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas seule. Vous êtes là pour quoi ? S'il y a la moindre trace de sang ici, y aura une enquête, autant que vous soyez au courant.

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans la cuisine et réduisit le feu sous ses carottes braisées afin d'éviter qu'elles ne brûlent. Ses invités envahirent le petit espace et se postèrent l'un contre le réfrigérateur, l'autre contre la fenêtre et la dernière près de Stiles qui continuait à faire ce qu'il avait à faire, à peine perturbé par leur présence.

– Mac voulait te dire quelque chose, commença Harriet.

– Mac... fit Stiles en regardant qui elle désignait. Oh. Ouais, cool, je l'écoute.

Visiblement, Mac n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il n'était là que contraint et forcé par son alpha.

– Je suis désolé, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

– Tu peux l'être, tu as ruiné ma chemise, c'était ma préférée. Pourquoi tu m'as agressé ? Je t'avais rien fait. Bon ok, je cause peut-être un peu trop mais je pense pas t'avoir pris un de tes joujoux, si ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis navré.

Mac gronda.

– Ça suffit ! contra la voix forte de Harriet emplie de dominance.

Son bêta sembla se ratatiner sur place.

– Tu les tiens bien. Mais ils sont jeunes. Des bêtas récents ? Tu as tenu à créer ta meute de loups ?

– Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu es humain, bien que je sente chez toi quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Tu n'es pas loup ni même métamorphe. Et les humains ne sont pas censés connaître notre existence.

– Avant que je réponde, pourquoi ton pote m'a agressé ?

– Réponds-lui Mac.

– J'en sais rien ! C'était plus fort que moi !

– On aurait dit que j'empiétais sur ton territoire et que tu voulais m'en chasser.

– Tout en toi est étrange, intervint White.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Se pouvait-il que cette meute sente chez lui une odeur rivale, celle de la meute de Scott ? Pourtant il avait veillé à ne pas s'approcher de son ami, ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il aurait dû être de nouveau « libre », non affilié à un alpha.

– Bon, si je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'intention d'annexer votre territoire, vous me laisserez en paix ? Parce que j'avoue que les garous, j'en ai un peu ma dose et que mon seul but actuellement, c'est de finir mon lycée, de vivre une vie normale d'étudiant normal. D'ailleurs, vous êtes quoi ? Des loups, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je crois que ce sont les seuls métamorphes à vivre en meute et à obéir comme ça à un supérieur.

– Nous sommes des loups et je suis leur alpha, affirma Harriet. Nous n'allons plus t'approcher à partir de demain. Maintenant, dis-nous comment tu peux être au courant de tout cela.

– Certains humains peuvent faire partie d'une meute de loups, j'en ai fait partie d'une mais je suis parti.

– Ce qui explique l'attaque de Mac et cette odeur alors. Mais ils t'ont laissé partir ?

– Je doute que ça vous regarde. C'est tout ? La porte est par là.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli, juste désireux de voir cette meute décamper. Les savoir chez lui le rendait nerveux, il voulait être seul, avoir le contrôle sur sa propre maison maintenant souillée par la présence de lycans. En réalité, ce qui le rendait plus que nerveux, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus d'une semaine pour être de nouveau entouré par des loups-garou. En somme, il était poursuivi et où qu'il aille, il en verrait, il en avait la certitude.

Une fois le trio hors de l'appartement, Stiles mit cet incident de côté et reprit la préparation de son dîner.

Il mangea seul devant un épisode d'une série quelconque, fit sa vaisselle, garda le repas de son père dans le réfrigérateur puis s'avança un peu dans ses devoirs, comme tout bon élève ferait. Bref, il menait la vie morne qu'il avait vécue durant des années avant d'avoir la lubie de parcourir la forêt de la réserve de Beacon Hills pour chercher un dahu, ou un corps.

À vingt et une heures, il jeta son stylo sur le bureau et se jeta contre le dossier. Sa chaise, sous la force du mouvement, bascula en arrière. Stiles se retrouva par terre et ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas tombé, deux jours en fait.

– Journée de merde !

0o0

Cela devait faire un bon mois que Stiles était arrivé. Il avait commencé les entraînements d'athlétisme et devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mauvais, son hyperactivité et les soirs à courir après des ennemis avaient renforcé ses capacités physiques. Il devait avouer apprécier ce sport et commençait à priser la normalité. Washington était une ville où il se passait toujours quelque chose, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer, ce qui arrangeait son père, occupé au bureau. Ils ne se voyaient que peu finalement, sauf le week-end et le soir, juste avant que Stiles aille se coucher. Ses notes étaient excellentes et malgré quelques problèmes de comportement liés à son impulsivité, les professeurs n'avaient pas grand-chose à redire de lui. De plus, la meute de Harriet le laissait en paix. En bref, il s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf qu'il aurait dû se méfier, que tout ne pouvait pas être si parfait. La réalité le rattrapa brutalement quand il sortit du lycée à la fin de ses cours et qu'il vit un certain loup garou assis sur le capot de sa jeep. Il ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment, bien entendu, l'empêchant de faire demi-tour et de prétexter ne pas l'avoir vu.

– Derek Hale, si je m'attendais à ta présence sur le parking de mon bahut. Tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier ? Attends, c'est moi que tu cherches en fait. Beh c'est pas une bonne idée que tu sois là, tu sais. Y a une meute ici et franchement, sont très territoriaux.

Derek sauta souplement sur le sol et toisa Stiles, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il portait son éternelle veste en cuir. Le lycéen se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, si loin de Beacon Hills.

– Je ne cherche pas à annexer leur territoire.

– Cool. Ils seront ravis. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai des devoirs. Faut que je rentre.

Au moment où Stiles allait ouvrir la portière de sa jeep, Derek la referma brutalement.

– Un jour, quelqu'un va finir par péter la vitre. C'est une vieille voiture, faut en prendre soin. D'ailleurs, t'es venu comment ? Je vois pas ta voiture. T'es quand même pas venu à pieds.

Sans surprise, il se retrouva plaqué contre la portière, la poignée lui rentrant dans le bas du dos.

– Ça m'avait pas manqué ça, grommela-t-il immobile. Non vraiment, pas du tout.

– Mais tu vas te taire ?

– Hé, je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu me voir, moi j'avais rien demandé, alors évite de me massacrer, j'ai eu ma dose.

– Tu es parti.

– Yep et alors ?

– Scott est inquiet. Très inquiet.

Stiles serra les poings. Il aurait dû se douter que son meilleur ami n'accepterait pas son départ aussi facilement et qu'il ferait son possible pour le chercher, d'où la présence de Derek. Dans un sens, savoir que Scott était inquiet pour lui le rendait bêtement heureux mais il n'allait pas le montrer devant le loup-garou grognon qui le toisait.

– Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a envoyé me chercher ? railla Stile.

– Non, rapporter de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Surtout sans prévenir ?

– Stilinski ! cria Mac de l'autre bout du parking.

Il s'approcha rapidement en courant, suivi de Harriet et plus loin, de White. Cette meute le surveillait de près, il le savait pour sentir les regards sur lui chaque jour depuis leur discussion. Le voir en compagnie d'un homme qui se montrait assez brutal ne devait pas leur plaire, alors ils attaquaient.

– Eh merde ! S'ils te sentent, tu es mort, Derek.

– Je n'ai aucune intention malicieuse. Je ne suis là que pour toi, pas pour eux.

C'était sans compter sur Mac qui bondit sur Derek. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque aisément et bloqua la suivante. Stiles se mit entre les deux autres.

– Un autre loup ! gronda Harriet, à deux doigts de se transformer.

– Un membre de sa meute, répliqua Derek. Je suis juste là pour parler avec Stiles, pas pour me battre, alors rappelle ton loup.

– Mac ! Ça suffit, déclara simplement Harriet.

Elle demeurait sur ses gardes, prête à bondir sur l'ennemi s'il osait s'en prendre à un humain sur son territoire. Peu lui importait que cet humain appartienne à une autre meute.

– Dès qu'on a fini, je m'en vais, assura Derek, mais d'autres risquent de venir. Pour lui, pour rien d'autre.

– Quoi ? s'écrièrent Harriet et Stiles.

– Tu pensais que quoi ? Que maintenant que je sais où tu es, on va te laisser sagement sans prendre de tes nouvelles ? Tu es plus intelligent que ça, Stiles, ricana le loup de naissance. Scott va vouloir même venir en personne.

– Scott, c'est...

– L'alpha, oui. Je suis Derek, son bêta.

– Combien de loups êtes-vous ?

– Trois.

Stiles retint un sourire, Derek n'avait pas l'air de vouloir donner le nombre exact de membres de la meute. À sa décharge, s'il le faisait, Harriet risquait fort de se sentir dépassée et acculée.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Une semaine plus tard, au même endroit se tenait la meute, Scott en tête. Ils formaient une masse compacte réunie autour de la jeep de Stiles et comme la dernière fois, Harriet déboula, furieuse. Le jeune homme, lui, était content de les voir. Ils allaient bien et ne paraissaient pas lui en vouloir, du moins personne ne le montra. Étaient absents Deaton, l'émissaire, et Chris Argent, un chasseur.

– Préviens quand ils débarquent ! pesta-t-elle en se mettant entre eux et Stiles. C'est elle ta meute ? Qui est...

– Harriet, c'est ça ? Je suis Scott, fit l'alpha en tendant la main. Nos intentions sont pacifiques.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais permets-moi d'être assez inquiète quant à votre présence si nombreuse ici ! Juste pour un humain.

– Un humain qui passe son temps à trébucher sur ses pieds, parler tout le temps et bouger sans cesse, commenta Mac.

– Il fait partie de ma meute et c'est mon meilleur ami, grogna Scott qui ne supportait pas qu'on se permette d'insulter un proche.

– Je pensais que vous n'étiez que quatre, dont trois loups et là, je vois que vous êtes sept... huit avec Stiles. Je sens autre chose que des lycans.

– Ma meute est assez éclectique, je l'avoue.

Il jeta un regard à Stiles, regard qui voulait savoir si le trio mené par Harriet était fiable. Son ami hocha la tête. Pourquoi devraient-ils cacher l'origine de leurs membres ? Leur diversité était ce qui faisait leur force.

– Je... je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'espèce des autres.

– Banshee, kitsune, coyotte, humain, et trois loups dont deux mordus, énuméra Scott en désignant Lydia, Kira, Malia, Mason, Liam, Derek et lui-même. Stiles est aussi humain. Il manque cinq membres qui sont aussi humains : un émissaire, deux agents de police, ma mère et un chasseur.

Stiles retint un sourire presque ému. Scott considérait donc sa mère et son père comme faisant partie de la meute. Durant une courte seconde il se demanda qui était le second agent de police avant de se rappeler de Jordan Parrish, adjoint du shérif. Il avait complètement oublié son existence.

– En effet, une meute éclectique. Un chasseur ? Comment peux-tu avoir un chasseur dans ta meute ? Ils sont tous les mêmes, ont pour but de nous traquer et de nous tuer !

– Pas lui. Rassurée ?

– Vous comptez revenir souvent.

– Régulièrement, oui. J'aime savoir où se trouvent ceux de ma meute.

– Tu comptes mordre quelqu'un ici ?

– Non.

– Vous comptez rester longtemps ?

– On devrait repartir dimanche. Pas plus tard.

Harriet souffla par le nez et leur tourna le dos, suivie par Mac et White. Pendant ce temps, Scott écrasa Stiles dans une accolade virile, heureux de pouvoir serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras et de le savoir en vie. Un par un, sauf Derek, les autres suivirent son exemple. Quand, enfin Stiles put retrouver sa liberté de mouvements, il resta planté là.

– Bon...

– On va chez toi ? proposa Scott, l'interrompant. On pourra parler. Ici, il y a trop d'oreilles curieuses pour qu'on puisse avoir cette conversation.

Le groupe était venu à plusieurs voitures. Scott monta avec Stiles, donnant ainsi le signal du départ. L'humain ouvrit donc la route à ses amis. Dans la jeep, personne ne parlait, l'un concentré inutilement sur la route et l'autre occupé à contempler la ville. Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel vivaient les Stilinski. Stiles les fit monter et entrer chez lui. L'appartement était désert, son père ne devait pas être rentré. Étrangement, voir la meute réunie chez lui faisait monter chez le jeune homme un étrange sentiment de reconnaissance.

– C'est moins grand que ta maison, constata Scott en regardant absolument partout. C'est bizarre de voir tes meubles ailleurs que chez toi.

– C'est ici chez moi, Scott.

– Pourquoi t'es parti ? attaqua Lydia, profitant de ce sujet pour cracher son venin. Pourquoi tu nous as plantés comme des cons pour t'éloigner à des centaines de kilomètres de là ? Comme si tu cherchais à nous fuir !

– C'est le cas, avoua Stiles sans honte. J'avais besoin de partir, de m'éloigner, de ne plus faire partie de cette meute. Pas avec toutes les emmerdes qu'on a eues ces dernières années ! Pas avec ce que j'ai fait !

– Si tu parles de ta possession avec cette créature sombre et fourbe qu'était le Nogitsune, alors ta gueule ! gronda Scott. On sait tous que tu n'étais pas toi-même et que tu n'aurais pas volontairement fait ce que tu as fait ! La preuve, tu as lutté, tu as cherché à nous prévenir à plusieurs reprises ! Je n'ai pas oublié, Stiles. Tu as trop fait pour nous pour qu'on puisse seulement te reprocher d'avoir été possédé.

– J'ai tué Allison, Scott ! Aiden aussi est mort ! Et tous ces flics au bureau du shérif ! Ils...

Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes tandis que sous ses paupières closes, il revoyait les corps des policiers étendus par terre, en sang.

– Tu n'y es pour rien ! Stiles Stilinski n'y est pour rien ! cria Scott. Il n'y a rien en toi qui soit mauvais, Stiles. Tu fais partie de ma meute, de ma famille, abruti ! Depuis le début. T'aurais dû me parler de ça, de tout ça au lieu de te barrer comme tu l'as fait ! Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété quand je suis allé chez toi un peu avant la rentrée et que la maison était vide ! Tu n'étais pas là à la rentrée et Parrish assurait que ton père ne reviendrait pas pour assurer ses fonctions de shérif. Imagine mon état quand j'ai compris que vous étiez partis ! Comme ça, sans rien me dire, sans en parler à personne, comme des voleurs, pour refaire votre vie ici ! Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'en agissant ainsi, tu ne ferais plus partie de la meute ?

– Eh ben... peut-être, ouais. Parce que... parce que tout ça, tous ces trucs, ça me bouffe. Le surnaturel, les merdes qui nous tombent dessus, le fait que je sois un peu le boulet d'humain qui n'est pas capable de guérir comme vous...

– Stiles, gémit Scott. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Le boulet a réussi à faire que cette meute tienne. Sans toi, on est rien !

Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'assentiment dans le salon dans lequel ils étaient réunis.

– Le boulet que tu es est le ciment de cette meute. Imagine, où on serait si tu n'avais pas été là ? Toutes ces enquêtes non résolues, ces questions sans réponses ? Je suis peut-être l'alpha mais tu es mon second et un alpha à ta manière.

Stiles serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'il était scruté par sept personnes qui lui souriaient toutes.

– On comprend que tu aies besoin de distance mais ne nous laisse pas sinon la meute n'a plus de raison d'être.

– Je...

– Tu veux rester ici ? Pas de souci, au moins pour cette année. On viendra te voir souvent, l'un d'entre nous ou tout le monde, on te préviendra à l'avance. Tu viendras nous voir aussi. C'est pas un problème. Et l'année prochaine, on verra.

– Ouais.

Ça y était, il pleurait. Les larmes, traîtresses, avaient décidé de prendre enfin leur liberté et dévalaient ses joues.

Lorsque le père de Stiles rentra, il fut surpris de voir le groupe dans son salon, assis par terre à dévorer des pizzas. Il était surpris mais relativement content finalement, parce que si son travail au poste lui convenait, il préférait savoir son fils avec ses amis et non seul à tenter de ressembler à un adolescent normal qui n'avait aucun lien avec le surnaturel.

0o0

– C'est pas moi qui ai demandé à Derek de te chercher, murmura Scott un soir alors que Stiles était venu passer une semaine à Beacon Hills durant les vacances de Noël. Il y est allé seul sans m'en parler. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, tu sais. Mason, le pauvre, je l'appelais toujours Stiles.

– Pourquoi Derek serait venu me chercher de lui-même pour me dire que c'était toi qui l'envoyais ?

– Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Je suis certain qu'il a été plus touché que moi par ton départ.

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami, intrigué et surtout abasourdi par le sous-entendu énorme. Il aurait pu en rire parce que c'était inconcevable, parce que cela voudrait dire que Derek avait des sentiments pour lui. L'idée était absurde, non ?

– Tu déconnes.

– Pas du tout.

– Attends, mettons les choses au clair, tu veux dire que Derek Hale serait attiré par moi ?

– Yep.

– Non Scotty, c'est n'importe quoi, sois sérieux deux secondes.

– Je suis très sérieux.

Le jeune homme étudia rapidement cette nouvelle perspective et devait avouer que si tout était vrai, il se sentait flatté de l'attention du loup-garou sexy qu'était Derek, très flatté même. Maintenant il fallait trouver quelque chose pour vérifier cette hypothèse puis faire comprendre au crétin grognon que ça pouvait être réciproque. Parce que Stiles n'était pas fou, il préférait rester ouvert aux suggestions et si quelqu'un, bien fait de sa personne, était attiré par lui, il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter à ce qu'il avait entre les jambes, il allait foncer.

Lentement, une idée germa sous la tignasse folle.

– Toi, commenta Scott, vu ta tête, tu viens d'avoir une idée géniale pour faire avouer à Derek qu'il en pince pour toi.

– Peut-être.

– Elle va lui plaire ?

– Non, y a peu de chances.

– Elle est dangereuse ?

– Ça dépend pour qui.

Scott sourit. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas au cœur des idées folles mais géniales de son ami, il pouvait s'amuser aux dépends du malheureux qui en ferait les frais. Sauf si...

– Je vais souffrir ?

– Non, t'inquiète.

– Je peux avoir un spoiler de ton idée ?

– Nope. Bonne nuit Scotty.

Derek allait en baver et sans doute regretter d'avoir gardé le silence. Scott sut qu'il avait raison quand, peu après la rentrée, il reçut un message de Stiles qui lui annonçait sa mise en couple avec Harriet, l'alpha de la meute « rivale ». Quand le SMS arriva, Scott était avec sa propre meute chez Derek pour parler de tout ce qui est étrange à Beacon Hills, autrement dit, une réunion normale.

– Ah, dit-il le regard rivé sur son téléphone. Stiles est en couple.

Il retint autant que possible un sourire en entendant les griffes de Derek racler contre son bureau. Sans doute qu'il les avait plantées dans le bois sous l'effet de la colère.

– Avec qui ? s'exclama Lydia, positivement ravie et avide de ragots.

– Oh... moins cool. Avec Harriet, la fille louve.

– L'alpha ? gronda Derek.

– Ouaip, l'alpha.

Le bureau craqua. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui mais Derek n'en eut que faire. Il récupéra sa veste et sortit du loft en trombe. Scott sourit et envoya un SMS à Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il risquait fort d'avoir la visite dès le lendemain d'un loup-garou de mauvaise humeur.

La réponse de Stiles ? Un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **FIN**

Alors ?

Cet OS n'est normalement qu'un OS mais j'ai une bêta qui, bizarrement, est frustrée par cette fin. Manque quelque chose selon elle. Selon vous, ça mérite une suite, oui, non ? ou alors j'arrête définitivement les frais ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Debo, guest, guest, Emerald-Key, Loow-sterek pour vos reviews anonymes. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en fav, vos mises en follow, en alert. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, ça m'a fait rudement plaisir et chaud à mon petit coeur. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde

Bon, vous avez été une majorité écrasante de "et la suite bordel" donc l'auteur faible que je suis s'est pliée à écrire une suite que voilà. On ne change pas de rating, c'est toujours T avec tout ce que ça signifie. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

Un poing s'abattit sur le volant de la camaro rutilante. Derek Hale rageait, fulminait littéralement contre l'abruti un peu trop mignon dont il était tombé amoureux. Comment Stiles avait-il osé faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu se mettre en couple avec cette femelle alpha alors que lui, lui, loup garou de naissance, aimait comme un dingue l'hyperactif ?

Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, Derek rageait. Il avait surtout envie d'aller directement là où vivait le fils du shérif Stilinski et massacrer lentement, éviscérer cette fille fade et inutile, juste pour pouvoir récupérer son compagnon. Parce que Derek voulait désespérément Stiles et ce, depuis de longues semaines.

Au début, il l'avait trouvé épuisant à toujours parler, bouger dans tous les sens. Ensuite, il avait commencé à voir son intelligence et à comprendre que sous la grosse couche de sarcasme se cachait quelqu'un entièrement humain au milieu d'une bande d'êtres surnaturels. Lorsque le Nogitsune avait pris possession de Stiles, Derek avait compris que le garçon était important pour la meute. C'était par la suite, après son départ, que Derek s'était aperçu que ses sentiments n'étaient pas ceux qu'il aurait dû avoir pour un lycéen de quelques années de moins que lui.

Pendant longtemps Derek avait cru que Stiles était simplement un énergumène trop maigre et faiblard. Il s'était royalement trompé, Stiles était loin d'être faible et sa frêle apparence n'était dû qu'à des vêtements trop larges, parce qu'en dessous, il n'était pas maigrichon du tout, il était même bien fait de sa personne. Derek le savait pour l'avoir vu une fois. Il l'espionnait lorsque Stiles était le Nogitsune et qu'il voulait vérifier que la créature maléfique ne prenait pas le dessus sur l'humain – la suite lui avait donné tort puisque le Nogitsune avait réussi à manipuler tout le monde.

Depuis, Derek n'avait cessé de faire attention à Stiles, même de loin. Il avait toujours veillé à ce que personne ne s'aperçoive de son soudain attachement pour lui.

Quand Scott avait découvert que les Stilinski étaient partis, Derek avait cru que son monde s'écroulait, encore une fois. À penser qu'il n'avait jamais de chance en amour. Après Paige et sa mort, Kate et sa trahison, Jennifer et sa folie, il avait espéré que la roue avait tourné, qu'il allait avoir droit à un peu de bonheur. À cause de lui, sa famille avait été décimée, il avait réussi à sauver sa jeune sœur Cora et mettre son oncle dans un asile, les deux seuls rescapés de sa meute. Ah oui, il avait aussi une cousine, fille d'un psychopathe et d'une tueuse, même si Malia était relativement saine d'esprit malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela dit, il avait du mal à voir la jeune fille comme sa cousine. Il ne la connaissait pas et s'en méfiait, peut-être parce qu'elle était un coyote-garou.

S'il n'était pas devenu fou, c'était parce qu'il avait passé un mois et demi à sillonner les routes et mener son enquête pour retrouver Stiles qui se trouvait finalement dans la capitale américaine. Derek devait avouer qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire sans l'aide de quelques contacts dont Christopher Argent. Mettre la main sur l'humain avait ensuite été facile, il avait suffi de repérer la jeep aisément reconnaissable avec sa carrosserie bleue et ses portières noires, seul spécimen existant sur le parking d'un lycée.

Derek avait réfléchi au pourquoi du départ de Stiles mais n'avait pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Toute la meute avait besoin de lui. Malgré Lydia et Mason qui avaient beau être intelligents, ils n'avançaient pas à son rythme et surtout, la meute s'effondrait. Scott avait fait son possible pour maintenir la cohésion, mais elle était trop hétéroclite : Malia était une solitaire, Kira était encore en train d'assimiler ses pouvoirs de kitsune, Liam et son trouble explosif intermittent étaient difficiles à gérer, Mason était tellement content de ce qu'il vivait qu'il n'avait conscience de rien, Lydia avait tendance à aller vers Stiles quand elle ne jouait pas au tyran, Parrish, Argent et Stilinski avaient leurs propres problèmes en plus de ceux de la meute. Quant à Melissa, elle faisait partie de la meute mais de loin. Restait Deaton, l'émissaire, qui prodiguait des conseils mais privilégiait son travail de vétérinaire. Et Derek, lui, n'avait pas vraiment sa place. Il sentait qu'il n'était là que parce qu'il apprenait des choses à Scott et parce qu'il était un loup de naissance que personne n'osait vraiment mettre dehors de par son statut.

Oui, seul Stiles permettait au groupe de rester soudé. Il était important pour chacun et sans lui, sans son hyperactivité, sa maladresse, son intelligence, son franc-parler et tout ce qui faisait de lui un être attachant et exaspérant, ils n'étaient pas grand-chose.

Lorsque Derek avait réussi à retrouver Stiles, il était heureux. C'était comme si le soleil s'était de nouveau levé dans sa vie et que le bonheur était de retour. Cependant, au lieu de déclamer sa flamme comme il l'avait au préalable décidé, Derek avait subi l'attaque verbale d'un humain peu déterminé à lui parler ni même à le voir. La présence d'une autre meute devait y être pour beaucoup. Deux mâles bêtas, une femelle alpha, des adolescents que la fille tenait difficilement. Derek s'était demandé ce qu'ils étaient pour Stiles. Une nouvelle meute ? Des amis ? De simples connaissances ? Encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la réponse et cela le perturbait. L'idée de courtiser un membre de sa meute ne le dérangeait pas, mais celle de courtiser un membre d'une autre meute était plus compliquée.

Le fait que Stiles ne s'intéresse pas à lui, soit attiré par les femmes ne dérangeait pas Derek. Il avait foi en son instinct et au fait qu'il pouvait parfaitement séduire un hétérosexuel qui n'avait visiblement aucun objection à faire des tests dans les deux camps, pour peu que cela lui fasse du bien. Derek se souvenait d'une discussion que Scott et son meilleur ami avaient eue, sur la virginité de l'humain et la proposition amusante d'un autre humain, Danny Mahealani. Si ça faisait rire Scott, Stiles, lui, aurait préféré oublier le fait qu'il n'avait aucun succès, que ce soit avec les filles comme avec les garçons.

Cette époque semblait désormais révolue et si Derek avait cru pendant un moment être le premier petit ami et amant de Stiles, tout cela s'était envolé lorsqu'il avait appris par un insidieux message de cet abruti hyperactif que sa proie était en couple avec une louve alpha incapable de tenir ses bêtas.

C'était cette annonce qui avait poussé Derek à traverser le pays pour retrouver cet idiot, le forcer à rompre et le faire tomber dans ses bras. Oh, il n'était pas stupide, il savait que Stiles ne serait pas à lui si facilement mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras, pas sans avoir tenté.

Cela dit, Derek était jaloux et en colère. Il était possessif, il avait donc beaucoup de mal à ce qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartenait, et Stiles était à lui, à son loup. Ce dernier, en apprenant la nouvelle, avait hurlé intérieurement sa rage et était prêt à déclarer la guerre à cette femelle pathétique.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et serra le volant entre ses doigts avant de se détendre complètement et de réfléchir à la stratégie menée. D'ordinaire, il fonçait, pour l'effet de surprise. Bon, à son grand regret, ça ne fonctionnait pas souvent mais quand ils élaboraient des plans, la réussite n'était pas plus acquise. S'il sortait de son véhicule et s'en prenait à cette louve, il risquait fort d'avoir sa meute sur le dos. Une alpha, il pouvait gérer mais deux bêtas en plus, il serait surpassé en nombre. S'il sortait et s'en prenait à Stiles, il aurait quatre personnes à gérer et les loups ne seraient pas ceux dont il devrait se méfier le plus. S'il sortait et restait lui-même, calme et serein, il aurait peut-être plus de chances.

Avec des gestes lents, trahissant un calme qu'il était loin d'avoir, il ouvrit la portière et quitta l'habitacle. Il nota quelques regards intrigués sur sa personne et retint un sourire. Il était évident qu'un homme arrivé en camaro, portant une veste en cuir et avec une barbe de quelques jours, ça attirait forcément l'attention. Il s'était rendu compte que ça attirait surtout les filles. Ça aurait pu être flatteur s'il n'était pas fortement attiré par un certain Stiles Stilinski et que ces jeunes filles avaient eu quelques années de plus.

Adossé à la voiture, il regarda les portes afin de ne pas rater la sortie de Stiles. Il connaissait son emploi du temps, Scott le lui avait donné – très facilement d'ailleurs. Derek n'était pas en retard même si la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà de sortie. Lorsqu'il le vit, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Le lycéen n'avait probablement aucune conscience de son potentiel séducteur et c'était ça qui le rendait si attachant. Derek entreprit de se rapprocher de la jeep bien amochée de son prétendant qui l'ignorait encore. Il atteignit le véhicule avant Stiles dont la tête était à demi plongée dans son sac à dos. Derek pouvait l'entendre râler à propos de la disparition de ses clés de voiture. Un « victoire » suivit rapidement ses grognements et le tintement des clés retrouvées parvint aux oreilles du loup.

Stiles s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit Derek. Le garou se concentra sur les battements du cœur humain. Ils s'accélèrent juste alors que le garçon levait les yeux vers lui. Derek ne sut déterminer s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'autre chose. Il mit cela sur le compte d'une certaine angoisse et autant dire que savoir que Stiles était terrifié par lui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Cela dit, peut-être que Derek y était un peu pour quelque chose.

Le jeune étudiant finit par s'approcher, impassible malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

– En voilà une surprise, fit-il simplement. Bouges tes fesses de là, tu bloques ma portière.

Pas même un bonjour ou un salut, juste cette attaque. Derek croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé mais pas surpris finalement. Stiles ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler.

– Alors comme ça tu sors avec une louve, répliqua Derek.

– Mince, Scott a vendu la mèche. Vilain, vilain Scott.

L'ancien alpha se savait moins intelligent que Stiles mais il n'était pas complètement demeuré non plus, il flairait quelque chose de pas net du tout. Ses sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent alors qu'une idée assez inquiétante faisait son chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

– Bon, Derek c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais tu prends vraiment toute la place et j'ai très envie de rentrer chez moi.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je fais là ? tenta Derek.

Il n'avait pas envie de suivre Stiles jusqu'à son appartement, pas après toutes ces heures de route et cette attente. Bon, ils seraient peut-être mieux pour parler, cependant Derek préférait discuter ici, même s'ils n'en avaient que pour cinq minutes.

– Si tu es là pour me taper, me plaquer contre un mur ou me menacer parce que je sors avec Harriet, qu'elle fait partie d'une autre meute, bah te retiens pas. Ça sera pas la première fois ni la dernière. Sauf que j'ai l'accord de l'alpha de ma meute et que rien...

Derek ne put se retenir. Il attrapa Stiles par le cou et le plaqua contre la portière, écrasant son visage contre la vitre.

– C'était qu'une suggestion, haleta le lycéen avec difficulté.

– Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec cette fille, c'est clair ? gronda Derek.

– Pourquoi ? Tu me fais super mal là, gémit Stiles dont les bras étaient tordus dans son dos par la poigne de fer du loup-garou.

Il fut relâché et se massa longuement les poignets.

– Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti ? Parce que je suis un pauvre humain qui ne sert à rien dans une meute de créatures surnaturelles.

– Tu...

Le jeune homme se retourna brutalement vers Derek, les yeux brillants d'une lueur que Derek n'appréciait pas le moins du monde.

– Je ne suis qu'un humain faible et fragile qui s'en est pris pas mal dans la figure ces derniers mois. Je cicatrice pas comme vous, moi ! La douleur ne s'en va pas en claquant des doigts. Combien de fois je t'ai aidé Derek ? Hein ? Combien ? Et combien de fois tu m'as remercié ? Que dalle ! Rien du tout ! J'ai juste droit à tes piques et à tes coups et j'en ai ma claque, Hale ! Ras le bol, tu piges ? Je m'en bats les couilles que tu supportes pas Harriet, que tu veux pas que je sorte avec elle, sauf que, accroches-toi à tes balloches, Derek, t'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, tu n'es pas mon alpha ! Pour moi, tu n'es rien !

Une claque en pleine figure ou un coup de couteau dans le ventre, voilà ce que ces mots violents firent à Derek. Le pire, c'était que Stiles n'avait pas tort, bien au contraire. Le lycéen allait ouvrir la portière pour se hâter de grimper derrière son volant mais une main l'en empêcha.

– Putain, tu fais chier ! Bouges de là !

– Non !

– C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ? T'es jaloux de Harriet parce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

– Oui ! cria Derek qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Malgré lui, il s'était collé contre Stiles et plongea son nez dans le cou, se retenant de lécher les grains de beauté qui s'étalaient sur la joue gauche.

– Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme un connard avec moi ? murmura Stiles en frissonnant.

– Parce que tu me rends dingue.

Il entoura la taille de son futur petit ami et le rapprocha encore plus si c'était humainement possible.

– Romps avec Harriet et je te promets que je serai meilleur qu'elle.

– Je sors pas avec elle.

Derek se recula, comme brûlé.

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– Non je...

– Tu t'es servi d'elle pour...

Stiles croisa à son tour les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, atterré.

– Je me servi de personne, sombre idiot ! Quand Scott m'a dit que tu pouvais potentiellement être attiré par moi...

– Quoi ?

Il ne l'avait dit à personne ! Aucun membre de la meute ne savait rien pour son gros béguin pour Stiles ! Béguin qui était plus que ça.

– Scott m'a avoué que tu avais entrepris toi-même des recherches pour me retrouver, que tu avais agi de ton plein gré, pas sur son ordre. Il en a déduit que...

– Que je pouvais être intéressé ?

Il était assez sidéré que d'une décision, un plan affreusement bancal, ait pu découler ce qui venait d'arriver.

– On a eu la confirmation quand tu es parti alors que Scott t'annonçait que j'étais en couple. C'était hier et t'es là. Et comme tu veux pas que je sois avec Harriet, bah... ça plus ça, plus le reste...

– Et dire que je croyais avoir été discret, maugréa Derek.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Scott soit aussi clairvoyant cette fois-ci ?

– Je crois que toute la meute est au courant. Question secrets, t'es doué, c'est vrai, mais question relations sociales, 'scuse de te le dire, t'es vraiment nul. La preuve, tu m'as clairement menacé alors que tu voulais sortir avec moi. À croire que c'est ton trip.

– Donc ? Tu proposes quoi ?

Il avait la drôle impression que Stiles n'était pas contre sortir avec lui.

– Ben... pourquoi pas commencer tout doucement. Tu sais, par des rencards.

– Des rencards ? Tu viens de dire que j'étais nul en relations sociales et tu me proposes de t'inviter à sortir quelque part ?

– Ouais, ouais, c'est pas une bonne idée. Tu me paies une pizza ?

– Attends, t'es pas gay, alors pourquoi...

– Mais pourquoi les gens veulent pas croire que je pourrais être attiré par les hommes ? Y faut avoir un type particulier pour être gay ou pas ?

– Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde, fit Derek ironique. Tu as dit à Scott que tu sortais avec une fille. Pas un mec, une nana. Y a de quoi se poser quelques questions, non ?

– Non. Y a pas que l'hétérosexualité ni l'homosexualité dans la vie, mon pépère, y a la bisexualité aussi. Comme je te trouve canon et qu'une relation avec toi m'inquiète pas du tout, bien au contraire, je crois bien que je suis bi. Miracle ! s'exclama Stiles en levant les bras d'un air satisfait. Mais si on va dans ton sens, t'as couché avec deux nanas, des psychopathes tueuses mais des nanas aussi. Lequel de nous deux est le moins crédible ?

Derek hocha la tête, le point de vue de Stiles se défendait bien que les souvenirs de Jennifer et Kate le hantaient encore.

– Tant que tu n'es pas un fou furieux prêt à bouffer du loup garou ou un cintré qui fait des sacrifices humains dans le seul but de se venger, moi ça me va.

– Je veux bien bouffer du loup garou moi, ça fait de moi un quoi ?

– Un dangereux psychopathe qu'il faut faire enfermer à Eichen House, souffla Derek avant de s'approcher de Stiles.

Comme à son habitude, il fonçait avant de se poser des questions. Là, il ne s'agissait pas de coups mais d'autre chose. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce contact qu'il désirait tant. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il goûta enfin à la bouche de ce gamin hyperactif qui parlait beaucoup trop fut que c'était doux et chaud. Stiles était maladroit mais il n'avait pas trop d'expérience dans ce domaine, alors Derek lui pardonnait bien volontiers et avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Ils finirent par se séparer avec lenteur et presque à regret.

– Eichen House ? Vraiment ?

– En fait, je pense que je vais te garder chez moi. J'ai une idée de thérapie intéressante.

– À base de baisers et d'autres choses ou d'électrochocs et de baffes ?

– Les baisers et les autres choses, c'est la base. Les baffes... je peux les remplacer par des fessées si tu n'es pas sage.

L'idée-même que Stiles soit allongé en travers de ses cuisses, les fesses à l'air et délicieusement relevées... Derek sentit la partie basse de son anatomie se réveiller dans son pantalon.

– On va se cantonner à la base alors. Je suis pas méga fan des corrections. Même si ça a un effet érotique sur certaines personnes, je crois pas trop que ça puisse me faire quelque chose. Je suis pas un adepte de la douleur, je fuis la douleur, donc pour ma santé mentale, on va éviter.

– Tu savais que ta voix me donne envie de faire des choses, lâcha Derek.

– Des choses ? Quelles choses ? Des trucs sexuels ? Dépravés ? Pervers ?

Plus il parlait, plus son regard pétillait. Stiles n'était peut-être pas masochiste mais il n'était pas contre tenter des expériences.

– C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on soit des débauchés ? On brûle déjà les étapes, Mr. Stilinski ? Toi qui voulais d'abord un rencard.

– On va l'avoir si tu me payes une pizza. Je connais une super bonne pizz...

Derek ne put se retenir d'embrasser de nouveau Stiles, comme si sa voix était un appel aux baisers. Elle l'était d'ailleurs, dès que le lycéen ouvrait la bouche, Derek avait envie fondre sur lui et de lui dévorer les lèvres, quand ce n'était pas pour le plaquer sur un lit, une voiture, contre un mur ou toute surface, qu'elle soit horizontale ou verticale.

Cette fois, au lieu d'un baiser aussi chaste que le premier, Derek quémanda l'autorisation pour envahir l'antre accueillant et le découvrir du bout de la langue. Il plaqua Stiles contre la portière et se reput enfin de son goût ainsi que des adorables gémissements qui lui parvenaient.

0o0

– Harriet et sa meute, ils veulent quoi ? Pourquoi ils sont aussi protecteurs avec toi ? s'enquit Derek alors qu'ils partageaient une pizza, assis par terre dans le salon du petit appartement des Stilinski.

Derek s'attendait à voir le shérif débarquer mais selon son fils il était de garde au poste.

– Comment ça ils veulent quoi ? répéta Stiles la bouche pleine.

– Ne fais pas ton idiot, Stiles, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Stiles se hâta d'avaler sa bouchée.

– Ils me protègent pas, ils me surveillent. Je suis un intrus sur leur territoire. Pas un loup, certes mais je fais partie d'une autre meute que la leur et ça, ils aiment pas du tout. Tant que je faisais pas de vagues, ça allait, sauf que vous êtes venus et depuis, bah, j'avoue qu'ils sont un peu trop sur mon dos.

– Alors pourquoi Harriet a accepté cette couverture ridicule du petit couple parfait ?

– Elle est pas au courant et heureusement, sinon j'étais bon pour être découpé en morceau par ses bêtas et je peux te dire que dans le genre pénibles, ils sont au top du top. Alors je les évite autant que possible. Harriet vous aime pas trop, parce que vous êtes tous... différents. Elle se demande comment Scott parvient à vous unifier...

Mais déjà Derek ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Stiles ne savait visiblement pas trop sur quel pied danser au niveau de sa place dans sa propre meute. Un moment il appartenait à ce groupe hétéroclite, un autre, il s'en détachait, comme s'il avait fait un trait sur ses amis.

– Tu en fais partie, Stiles. De notre meute, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es loin que tu n'appartiens plus à elle. Quant à Scott... ce qui nous soude, c'est toi. C'est toi qui nous garde ensemble. Tu as toujours réussi à nous réunir même quand ça n'allait pas. On le sent bien que t'es pas là. Je pense que l'année prochaine, quand vous aurez vos diplômes, la meute se délitera puisque Scott sera loin et que chacun va vivre sa vie.

Derek n'appréciait pas le moins du monde cette perspective. Le fait de devoir de nouveau se trouver une meute l'attristait. C'était dans l'ordre des choses quand on se liait à des adolescents qui n'avaient pas fini leurs études, c'était aussi récurrent chez des loups-garou, cependant Derek avait perdu deux meutes et n'avait pas envie que la troisième disparaisse aussi, même si ce ne serait pas la même chose.

– C'est triste, soupira Stiles. De savoir que vous ne ferez pas l'effort de rester ensemble.

– Pourquoi tu te désolidarises de tout ça ?

Stiles ne dit rien durant de longues secondes. Peut-être même qu'il avait explosé son record personnel de silence.

– Je sais pas trop. Y a une partie de moi qui veut bien en faire partie et l'autre... qui veut retrouver une certaine normalité.

– Tu sais qu'en te mettant en couple avec moi, tu dis adieu à ta normalité. Je suis un loup-garou, crut bon de rappeler Derek.

– Ouais, je sais. Mais... en fait, ce qui me fait un peu peur c'est... c'est tout ce que les métamorphes impliquent.

– Mais encore ?

Il avait beau faire, beau essayer, ce que Stiles venait de dire n'avait pas le moindre sens.

– Les guerres de territoire, les attaques, les morts, les menaces... le surnaturel... En fait, c'est plus le côté surnaturel, les autres bébêtes que les loups-garou qui me fait peur. Le Nogitsune...

– Je pense... l'interrompit doucement Derek, que le fait de t'éloigner du surnaturel ne te protégera pas, Stiles, au contraire. Avoir peur, c'est normal, sain et parfaitement humain. Je me souviens que malgré la possession, hormis le coach, tu n'as blessé personne. Les seules personnes qui sont mortes ne l'ont pas été de ta main. Tu t'es servi des Onis.

– Faux. Le commissariat, j'ai... T'étais dedans, Derek ! S'emporta Stiles. J'aurais pu te tuer ! Tuer le père d'Allison !

– Mais ni lui ni moi ne sommes morts. Tu as des remords, tu t'en veux et rien que pour ça, personne ne te hait et surtout pas moi. Parce que chacun d'entre nous, sauf Lydia ou Mason, a eu au moins une fois des pulsions meurtrières. Et encore, pour Lydia, je ne devrais pas être aussi catégorique. Arrête de te faire autant de mouron. Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

Il voulait que Stiles cesse de se réprimander encore et encore pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Mais Derek le soupçonnait de s'être éloigné pour protéger ses amis de lui-même. L'ancien alpha reposa sa part de pizza et s'approcha de lui.

– Tu sais quoi ? Question psychopathe je commence à en connaître un rayon.

– Derek Hale qui fait de l'humour. Mon Dieu, il va neiger cet été, s'exclama Stiles.

– Tu l'as dit, je suis sorti avec deux folles... trois si on compte Braeden, même si elle n'a jamais tenté de me tuer et que...

Il se récolta une tape sur son bras qui le fit pouffer.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas cinglé, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu n'es pas fragile ni faible. Vu tout ce qui t'est arrivé, si tu étais faible ou fragile, tu n'aurais pas survécu.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'installa presque de force sur ses genoux. Si Stiles le regarda et regarda leur position, Derek lui, se délectait de sentir la chaleur de l'humain l'entourer. Il était bien, même si le tapis du salon n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un canapé ou un lit. Bandant ses muscles, il souleva son compagnon et s'installa dans le siège le plus proche, le canapé, s'y cala et entreprit de caresser les cuisses de Stiles sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

– La prochaine fois, tu préviens, grommela le lycéen, arrimé à son cou.

Derek l'embrassa tendrement sur le bout du nez qu'il trouvait adorable.

– Tu sais que tu fais flipper ?

Nouveau baisé sur la joue cette fois.

– Derek, tu fais grave flipper à te comporter comme un amoureux transi.

Ce qui était faux puisque Stiles n'avait pas le cœur qui battait la chamade et ne diffusait aucune senteur de peur ou d'angoisse. Il était plus surpris par ce soudain changement chez le loup.

– Tu préfères peut-être que je te plaque contre le sol et que je te menace ? Parce que je peux aussi très bien le faire.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de répondre qu'il l'allongeait déjà sur l'assise du canapé et s'étendit sur lui. C'était à n'en pas douter la position qu'il allait adopter la plupart du temps il en était certain.

– Gagné, murmura-t-il.

– Couillon.

Néanmoins, Stiles l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt pour l'obliger à approcher sa bouche de la sienne. Bouche qu'il dévora avidement pendant que Derek caressait ses cuisses, ses genoux puis remontait jusqu'aux fesses qu'il pétrissait. Contre lui, Stiles se mouvait, balançant ses hanches et son bassin contre le sien. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils iraient beaucoup plus loin que prévu.

– Dites, si vous pouviez éviter de vous peloter dans mon canapé, ça serait parfait, intervint le shérif en débarquant dans le salon.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent brusquement, l'air débraillé et coupable.

– 'Lut p'pa, tenta Stiles, les cheveux plus en pétard qu'à l'ordinaire, les lèvres gonflées et les joues un peu rouges.

Derek le trouva adorable, mignon mais il sentait que s'il osait dire ces deux mots à Stiles, il risquait fort de voir une partie de son anatomie amputée. Alors il se contentait de le regarder, oubliant Stilinski qui les fixait, blasé.

– Foutez le camp de mon salon, surtout si c'est pour faire ce genre d'activité que vous projetiez de faire ici.

Il les désigna tous les deux.

– Allez-vous amuser ailleurs. Ravi de te revoir Derek.

Mais Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut entraîné par Stiles dans le couloir qui desservait les autres pièces. Il se retrouva plaqué contre une porte dans la chambre de son copain et une bouche se posa sur la sienne.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, ils parvinrent jusqu'au lit et s'y laissèrent tomber, bras et jambes enchevêtrées, bouches soudées l'une contre l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

– Je crois bien que j'ai jamais été aussi gêné, murmura Stiles. On était à deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air et il aurait pu nous voir.

Derek se redressa tant bien que mal alors que la force de la vérité le frappa en plein visage. Stiles avait raison, ils avaient failli passer à l'acte alors que l'un des deux n'était pas majeur.

– Derek ? S'inquiéta Stiles. Tu vas bien ?

– Tu as dix-huit ans dans combien de temps ?

– Quelques... Oh merde, Derek, non ! Je suis majeur sexuellement depuis un an dans cet État. En Californie, tu aurais été passible de poursuites. Donc légalement, on a parfaitement le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles toi et moi, et ce, dans la mesure où elles sont parfaitement consenties.

Derek assimila cette information et ne trouva rien à y redire. Visiblement l'un des deux avait fait ses devoirs et pas l'autre.

– Je sais que tu as couché avec Kate Argent alors que tu étais mineur. Je sais aussi que tu ne vas pas aller cramer ma famille simplement parce que tu as un pet au casque. Elle était folle à lier, toi non. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que mon père est un flic hors pair et que tu as assez prouvé ta valeur.

Stiles tenta de l'attirer de nouveau à lui. S'il fut d'abord réticent, Derek finit par accepter de reprendre sa place au-dessus de lui.

– Et si ça peut te rassurer, mon père n'a pas tenté de te plomber le cul parce que tu étais sur le point de t'envoyer son fils. Si tu avais été hors la loi, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

– Tu as peut-être raison mais on va attendre un peu avant d'y aller, attendre de se connaître un peu mieux. J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs avec les autres, j'ai pas envie d'en faire avec toi.

Stiles hocha la tête.

– Ça me va. Tu dors ici ou tu reprends déjà la route ?

– Ça ne va pas déranger ton père que je dorme ici ?

– Bouge tes fesses, le repoussa Stiles.

Il bondit hors du lit et lui reprit la main. Ils sortirent en trombe de la chambre pour se planter devant l'homme de loi qui avait pioché sans honte dans la boîte de pizza abandonnée sur la table basse.

– Papa ? Je te présente Derek, mon copain. Derek, papa. Il peut dormir ici ? Dans ma chambre ? Dans mon lit ? On va rien faire, juste dormir. Légalement, on a le droit.

– Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ? Et depuis combien de temps tu es gay ?

– Je suis pas gay, je suis bi, papa et ça fait... heu... quelques semaines. Pour Derek et moi, je dirais... quelques heures. Mais on a pas de chambre d'amis et si on en avait une, sache que je l'aurais rejoint, avec ou sans ton consentement. Cela dit, je préférais te prévenir quand même, parce que c'est ce que je dois faire, en tant que fils, non ? Donc en fait, mieux vaut qu'il soit dans ma chambre. Tu ne voudrais pas infliger à ton enfant unique la torture de dormir sur un canapé trop étroit.

Derek retint un rire. Il contempla le shérif qui secouait la tête dans un soupir.

– Allez-vous coucher. Tant que je n'entends rien, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Stiles adressa un sourire radieux à Derek avant de le précéder. Ils se mirent au lit après une toilette rapide. Derek avait pensé à acheter de quoi se changer, au moins des sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt, ce qui le poussait à ne pas dormir nu. Son compagnon arborait un bas de pyjama en coton bleu et un tee-shirt qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Confortablement installés sous l'épaisse couette et collés l'un à l'autre, ils regardèrent le plafond qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

– Tu repars demain ?

– Il faut bien. Je ne vais pas squatter chez ton père.

– Tu peux revendre ton loft et venir ici.

– Je ne veux pas partir trop longtemps, m'éloigner de la meute. Je suis un loup, Stiles, et trop loin d'elle trop longtemps, le lien s'étiolerait. Cela dit, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de rester près de toi.

– Tu as besoin de temps ?

– Pour ?

– Accepter de sortir avec moi. Si tu as besoin de temps, dis-le.

Derek roula sur Stiles et alluma la lampe de chevet pour regarder le visage harmonieux de son petit ami. Il s'attarda sur les grains de beauté fascinants qui s'étalaient sur sa joue gauche.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour accepter ça, je l'ai déjà accepté. Je ne peux pas changer d'allégeance tout de suite. Scott reste mon alpha et...

– Comment ça, changement d'allégeance ? Tu veux faire partie de la meute de Harriet ? Mais t'es pas un peu dingue, toi ? Dans le genre folle, elle est au top ! Bon, ok, elle est pas aussi tordue que Peter...

– Tu vas la fermer ! Je ne veux pas devenir un bêta de Harriet.

– Mais alors...

– Je veux voir si notre couple tient avant qu'on puisse former notre propre meute, toi et moi.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls avant que Derek n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Cependant il ne les regretta pas le moins du monde. En avisant le regard de son compagnon, il fut surpris d'y voir de la stupeur.

– Tu... Pardon ? Mais... enfin...

Il avait l'air perdu au possible et Derek le comprenait aisément. Malgré ses connaissances en lycanthropie, Stiles était loin de tout savoir sur le sujet.

– Tu es humain mais tu fais partie de la meute de Scott. Tu fais partie d'une meute parce qu'un loup t'a reconnu comme l'un des siens. Peu importe mon statut de bêta, si je te choisis toi, j'aurai une meute, une petite mais une meute quand même.

– Mais tu n'es pas un alpha et je suis pas un loup, alors comment...

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un alpha. Des omégas n'ont pas de meute et ils ne sont pas alpha non plus. Tout n'est pas figé. Rappelle-toi du mantra, alpha, bêta, oméga. Tu peux t'élever mais tu peux aussi t'abaisser dans la hiérarchie lupine.

Il bécota la joue vierge de tout grain de beauté et caressa du bout du nez le cou pâle.

– Je savais pas.

– Peu de gens le savent. Mais si tu le veux, un jour, on pourra former notre propre meute.

Un sourire lui répondit. Ils avaient le temps d'y penser, toutefois ils savaient que ce jour-là allait arriver. Stiles lui caressa la joue et ferma les yeux. Derek roula sur le matelas et l'attira contre lui.

– Donc c'est pour ça que tu veux attendre ? Juste voir si on tient toi et moi ?

– C'est ça. Je pense que Scott ne sera pas contre nous laisser partir si on le veut vraiment.

0o0

Lorsque le shérif passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre de son fils après avoir vérifié contre le battant qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son fils dormir profondément dans les bras de Derek Hale. Son flair de policier lui soufflait que cet adulte de quelques années de plus que Stiles ne ferait aucun mal, bien au contraire, et quelque chose lui disait que ce couple serait heureux dans les années à venir.

En entendant le cliquetis de la clenche quand la porte se referma, Derek entrouvrit un œil paresseux, se colla encore un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Stiles et soupira de bonheur. L'avenir ne lui faisait pas peur, ne lui faisait plus peur même s'il n'était pas certain.

* * *

 **FIN (officielle celle-là)**

 **Alors?**

 **Oubliez l'idée de demander une suite, il n'y en aura pas. Pas non plus de lemon chaud bouillant, les personnages et moi-même avons été d'accord pour ne pas en faire, ils n'avaient pas envie et moi non plus.**

 **J'espère quand même que cette suite et fin vous aura plu au moins un petit peu**


End file.
